


Smile For The Camera

by Angel_In_The_Tardis (Aykimra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Criminal Castiel, Criminal Dean, Human Castiel, I don't know how else to tag this right now, M/M, will probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykimra/pseuds/Angel_In_The_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the FBIs second most wanted man, and he isn't close to being caught. However, the man who holds the higher place on the list is doing even better. He's called The Angel and nobody knows his name, or even what he looks like. That makes Dean jealous. Very jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic I'm posting on here, and is the first destiel thing I've written. It's passed off a post I saw on tumblr that gave me major inspiration. You should be able to find it here; http://sammyboner.tumblr.com/post/31125728817/rhirules97-whenever-i-see-this-post-all-i-think  
> Anyway, please enjoy the story. ::33  
> Also, I know it's really short but this is just the first chapter. Hopefully, the others will be longer.

     Dean Winchester rolled over lazily in the bed, the springs creaking, and he bent his neck to look at the small, red numbers on the alarm that rested on the table beside him. His dirty tshirt bunched up slightly on his sides as he sat up and placed his feet on the floor.

     What would appear to be a daily morning routine was off to a slow start as Dean moved around slowly. Eventually though, he was showered and dressed, and with a familiar gun on him, covered by his shirts. He walked down the house hallway at a brisk pace until he reached the kitchen and sitting rooms, the curtains already pulled back and letting in the early morning light. Sam had already left for his morning run, then.

     Dean rolled his eyes at his health nut of a younger brother and walked to the fridge to pull out a beer before entering the sitting room and flopping none to gracefully onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the news channel as he looked at the clock for the second time that day. It was only nine in the morning. However, it was the perfect time for the morning news to be on.

     He changed the channel and found what he was looking for quickly. It was just starting.

     The pretty lady on the screen smiled at her invisible audiance and quickly began to speak.

     "Today we start the morning by talking to a special guest about a wanted man who just recently robbed one of the highest security banks in America. Agent Henricksen, can you tell us more about this man?"

     The cameras switched to reveal a tall man who obviously appeared to be the FBI agent the newscaster was speaking to.

     He smiled politely to her and nodded, while Dean listened a little closer, a small twitch pulling the corners of his lips up just slightly.

     "His name is Dean Winchester and he is currently the second most wanted man by me and the rest of the FBI. Two days ago, a bank was robbed and the only thing left over that points him to the crime is something one of the cameras caught."

     "The only thing? No fingerprints, witnesses, hair? Anything?" asked the women reporter.

     Henricksen shook his head and let out a sigh that showed he was tired of this being all he had to say on the subject. "Nothing. All the witnesses were killed and there isn't a trace anywhere in the bank. Only the video clip, and just that one."

     "Can we play it?" asks the reporter to someone working behind the cameras. Dean's TV screen then flashes to what is only about a second of a recording. However, it's completely clear that it's him. All of his features stood out clearely, especially the wink and smirk that lit up on his face.

     Dean smiled as the people on the screen continued to talk about his recent crime. Of course that was the only thing they would find. He made sure of that. You don't get to be the FBI's second most wanted without being able to cover your tracks.

     His attention was brought back to the report when another familiar name was mentioned. At least, a familiar title was.

     "Have you gotten anything related to the man that's been topping the list?"

     "We have nothing on The Angel or his whereabouts at the moment. For now, he's been quiet."

     She noded for a moment, her eyes quiet. The Angel was the most feared person in the country right now, Dean following close behind. Nobody could track either of them down, and people have been trying for years.

     "Well, thank you for taking time away from the case to talk to us this morning, Agent." She said to the man beside her, before turning to face the cameras directly. "After the break, A new diet has been raving through the country. But, does it actually work?"

     Dean frowned and hit the power button, watching the TV flash before going black and silent.

     Second most wanted wasn't a bad title at all. He was always on the news, warning people to look out for him, and to be aware of their surroundings. But, it wasn't as good as being number one on the list.

     However, Dean did have to give this 'Angel' guy, or whatever some credit. Nobody knew his name, or even what he looked like. He never came close to being caught, or even seen. It was amazing. That's why he was called The Angel, apparently. Like some holy force or power was keeping him protected.

     The Angel was strong. The Angel Was brilliant. And that, is why Dean wanted to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry about that. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy! These two chapter are also pretty short. I'll try and make them longer.

It was dark, even darker in the deep shadows as the scared man walked down the long alleyway, jumping even at his own footsteps. It made him wonder why he had decided to get into this mess, and hope that he would be able to get back out.   
When he came to a old brick wall at the end of his path, he stopped and turned around. Standing in front of him, with the lights from the street on their back, stood a man. The man. He walked closer, with a slow yet confident stride before stopping directly in front of the other.   
"Did you do it, Agent?" he asked, his voice calm, yet hiding the insanity that was truly behind it all.  
"Ye-yes..." mumbled the trembling man, handing an envelope out, as far away from his body as he could. When it was taken from him, the agent snapped his hand back to his side, as quickly as he could manage. Instantly though, he felt as though he might regret that decision when he caught the man's eyebrow raising up.  
"I uh, hope that this is what you wanted, and you'll-" he said, stopping short as the man whipped his head up, he normally cold eyes, now like fire.  
"I will what?" he asked, voice still carrying the same calmness that his eyes now betrayed.  
"Hold up your end of the deal?" The agent finished, his voice quivering. "Our bargain?" If there hadn't been a wall there behind him the agent would have been running as fast as he could away from the current situation. Not that that would have helped at all. He looked up at the man, who was now twirling the envelope around, studying it intently.  
Then, he chuckled. "Our bargain? Was that the one where I would let your family live if you do this for me?" he asked, looking down at the agent's nod of agreement. "Right. Yes. That one." a laugh still wavering in his voice. "Of course I am going to do that. It would be rude of me to not, after you so courageously defied your bosses and did this little job for me. Your family indeed will live."  
A smile grew on the agent's face and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. You have no idea." He said happily. The man nodded his head once, then twice, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "A-am I free to go, sir?" the agent asked, a small quiver returning to his quiet voice.   
"Of course." the man said, taking a step to the side so he could walk by. The agent nodded and took his steps quickly, a not quite audible sigh of relief coming from him once he was past the man. Then, that sigh turned to a cut off scream as a blade hit his back and a gloved hand covered his mouth. "Did I say you could go home?" the man asked. "No. You can go for good. Do not forget that you have seen my face, heard my voice. I can not let you go after that." Then, he dropped the man to the floor before pulling out his blade and stepping away from the body. He grabbed his blue tie and cleaned off the blood from the knife, the red colour making a noticeable mark on the cloth. "Now I'm going to have to clean that." He grumbled.  
He made his way out of the alley, taking his time going down that dark streets, which were normally so filled with people at this hour. Now though, with two high class criminals running loose, nobody wanted to be out after dark. Once he got to a lit street lamp, the man pulled the envelope out of his trench coat pocket, and duped the contents out onto his hand. A burnt computer chip lay there. He smiled, knowing what would be on the chip that replaced this one.  
Deciding to hurry before he missed the show, the man picked up a faster stride to get to his apartment, where his television lied in wait. Time seemed to slow, as there was nothing interesting to look at, so the trip was too boring for anyone's own good. Finally though, he reached his small apartment complex.   
Stepping into the shaky, old elevator, he pushed the button to the top floor, and listened to the horrendous squeaks and creaking of the machinery that carried him upwards.  
The t.v. was already on when he walked through the door. He pulled off his coat, locking the door behind him, and grabbed the remote to change the channel. He flipped through the numbers, finally reaching the one he wanted. A friendly woman's face smiled from the screen as she read off the day's reports.  
"And finally, some news regarding the Angel has come in today. And FBI chip containing information on Dean Winchester has gone missing, and instead had been replaced with a simple message. It read 'A gift. Send your thanks to The Angel.' Agents can only assume that the top two wanted criminals in the world are now working together."  
The television was shut of with a click of the remote, and in his apartment, The Angel was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, so how was that, do you think? I'm not sure if I should go with a happy ending, maybe angsty, or even tragic? Let me know what you want to see. :33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this chapter. It's not as long as I'd like, but I really wanted to get it up on here. Enjoy! ;33
> 
> Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me, okay?

The power button on the remote was pushed down forcefully before the entire offending hunk of plastic was thrown roughly against the wall.

    "What the hell, man?" asked Sam, leaning his body away from his older brother, so he could see and question him from a safer distance. "Don't throw our stuff. You'll end up putting a dent in the wall." He explained, trying to speak calmly, even though it was clear that Dean was angry with the news that night.

    "The Angel," he began, his voice quieter than what Sam expected it to be. "Is leaving messages that make people think we're working together. We are not. Working. Together!" What had begun as a few calm sentences turned into a shout towards the end.

    "Yeah, I get that, man. It's probably a tactic for him. Besides, what bad can come from people _thinking_ that you're working together?" He asked in response to his brother's apparent rage at the situation.

    Dean stayed quiet, and instead walked slowly to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, using the opener on the wall before closing the door again. He walked back into the living room, and leaned against the door frame, taking a sip before finally replying.

    "It could put me further up the list. Have more eyes on me. Make it harder to get around without causing trouble." Once he finished speaking, he put the bottle up to his mouth again, taking in a large gulp.

    "Dean, you're already number two on the list. Their forces are practically split between the both of you. Not that much more can be put down than what already is." Sam said. He was getting frustrated with the conversation already. "Do you not know how many of their attempts that you've already avoided?" He asked.

    The older of the two shrugged. "It's not that hard, really. Feels like they're not trying. It was almost harder when I was lower on the list."

    "You've also had a lot of practice." The younger sighed. "Anyway, besides having to work a little harder for a change, what's so bad about people thinking you're working together?" He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his long hair. A headache was coming on. He would need to find some painkillers later.

    "What do I get out of it?" Dean asked, his question apparently good enough of a response for him.

    "Huh?"

    He sighed. "I mean, he must benefit somehow, if he went through the trouble to wipe their records of me and call it a gift. He probably wants something. What could he want from me?"

     "I don't know, Man. Really, I don't." Sam stood up, stretching his arms over his head before walking over to the entrance to the hallway, which lead to the bedrooms at the back of the apartment. "I'm just gonna go to bed. Later." He said for a goodbye before disappearing behind the wall, and then into his room with a slam of the door against the frame.

    Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a yawn. He walked into the kitchen, setting the now empty bottle down on the counter before grabbing the laptop from off the table. He walked down the hallway, past his brother's room and into his own, shutting the door behind him.

    He climbed onto the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Opening the laptop, he instantly went to the browser and typed in "The Angel". Page after page of fresh news articles from companies all over the world popped up on just the first page. Many were fresh, however. And many also included himself as well.

    He clicked on the first result, which was a long article about the both of them, and the recent revelation of the so called new 'partnership'. Dean assumed that normal people would find the information very detailed and informative. However, he could tell that everything was stretched to seem more important that it really was. Almost nothing that it said about himself was true, and he knew that probably nothing anything had to say about The Angel was true either. Nobody knew about him. That's what scared everyone so much.

    Dean groaned and slammed the computer screen down, tossing the thing down to the foot of the bed. He would probably end up kicking it off onto the floor later that night, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to get up and move it.

    Letting out another yawn, he moved his body down to where his head was on the pillow, and turned over onto his side. Deciding that now would be a good time to go to sleep.

    He was jerked awake what he could only assume to be the slam of a door the next morning. Out of habit, Dean grabbed the gun from under his pillow and moved quickly, and quietly out of his room. Getting to the living room and finding nothing there, he looked out the window and frowned at what he saw. Sam was jogging away into the distance.

    "Thanks for slamming the door, Bitch." he mumbled to himself before turning around to go back into his room.

    Seeing the clock hanging on the wall, he ground loudly. "And waking me up at freaking six. That's real great Sam." He stomped his way back to the bedroom, thrusting the gun back to it's place under the pillow before changing out of the clothes he had slept in and into some new ones.

    Opting to have beer for breakfast, Dean grabbed a bottle from the fridge and went to sit his morning out on the couch. He reached for the remote, only to remember that he had thrown it against the wall the night before. He cursed under his breath before getting up, grabbing it, then sitting back down.

    But, there was absolutely nothing on that he wanted to see. The channels were filled with early morning news shows, most of which were about him and The Angel.

    Sighing, Dean decided to spend his morning flipping channels and waiting for Dr. Sexy to come on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please tell me what you think. This one was mostly filler, but, that does have to happen.
> 
> Tumblr: http://eternal-heartbreak-forever.tumblr.com/


End file.
